Battle Log: New Age
Welcome to the Steel Armies Battle Log for the New Age! This is where you can find a record of all of the battles that have taken place in the server's history, since right after Beta 28. If you are creating a new record, be sure to add these things: Battle Name, where it took place, who fought from the beginning, who survived in the end, what factions were battling, the outcome, and the date. If a player is not on the survivors list, that does not mean he didn't survive the battle, it could mean that he disconnected beforehand. Thanks in advance. Here is a template to copy and paste: Name:, Date:, Region:, Players:, Survivors:, Factions:, Outcome: Name:Seiges of Celduin Port, Date:5/13/16, Region:Dorwinion, Players:Dunethunder76mx, _Alpha_1, Imperial_Bulldog, Juancena_54, JakeTalia, ChizardG_666, OhDarksorrow. Quicksilver053 Survivors:Dunethunder76mx, _Alpha_1,, Factions:Utumno, Faron, Near Harad, Dorwinion, Rohan, Hobbits, Dale, Outcome:Celduin Port taken by Utumno,evacuation of Dorwinion, Eventual fall of Dorwinion. Name: Battle of the Enchanted River, Date: 5/18/2016, Region: Enchanted River, Players: DoomsdayDevin, Buck611, Lady_Sylanaras, JuanCena_54, _Alpha_1, Survivors: _Alpha_1, Factions: Woodland Realm and High-Elves vs Easterlings and Blood Hunters, Outcome: Disputed Territory. Name: Battle of South Mithlond, Date: 5/25/2016, Region: Lindon, Players: DoomsdayDevin, JakeTalia, JuanCena6_54, Survivors: JakeTalia, Factions: High Elves (Hired Trinity as mercs) VS Easterlings, Outcome: South Mithlond remains in High Elven land. 'Name: Battle of Forlond, Date: 5/26/2016, Region: Lindon, Players: DoomsdayDevin, Buck611, Stiau_Wolfrye, JuanCena6_54, Dunethunder76mx, Imperial_Bulldog, __Melkor_ , Survivors: JuanCena6_54, Dunethunder76mx, Imperial_Bulldog, __Melkor_',' Factions: High-Elves and Bandit Merc vs Easterlings, Dunland And Utumno, Outcome: Forlond in hands of Easterlings. Name: Battle of Helms Crossroads, Date: 5/27/16, Region: Rohan, Players: Dunethunder76mx, JuanCena2_54, Imperial_Bulldog, Blockis123 VS. Quicksilver053, Budderb123, Empire9999, musketdragon, Fullhouse, Tuskenraider(idk whole user), Factions: Dunland and Easterlings Vs. Rohan, Gondor, and Woodland Realm, Outcome: Helms Crossroads taken by Dunland, Later retreat and disband of Dunland. '''Name: Battle of Edoras, Date: 5/30/2016, Region: Rohan, Players: JuanCena2_54, __Melkor_, Quicksilver053, Survivors: '''JuanCena2_54, __Melkor_', Factions: Easterlings and Utumno vs. Rohan, Outcome: Easterlings take Edoras. Name: The three battles of Mering Stream, Date: 6/4/16, Region: Rohan, Players(Battle one) JuanCena2_54, and ChizardG_666, VS. Quicksilver053, OhDarksorrow, Lady_Sylanaras, and Beau1278. (Battle two) JuanCena2_54, and ChizardG_666 VS. Quicksilver053, OhDarksorrow, and Lady_Sylanaras, Factions: Easterlings and Trinity VS. Rohan and High_Elves, Outcome: Mering Fort taken by Easterlings, Succesfully defended by Easterlings, Fort given back to Rohan when seige is declared and JuanCena2_54 disconnects. Name: Battle of the Bull, Date: Unknown ''', '''Region: Rhun, Players:Dunethunder76mx, Imperial_Bulldog, ChizardG_666, JuanCena2_52, Cannabisrainbows, The_KingBurger, Survivors: '''Dunethunder76mx, Imperial_Bulldog, ChizardG_666, '''Factions: Erebor vs Easterlings, Outcome: Erebor Claims Easterling's Port City Name: Battle of Als Knot, Date: Unknown, Region: Rhun, Players: Dunethunder76mx, Imperial_Bulldog, KakuLuca, DoomsdayDevin, ChizardG_666, CannabisRainbows, __Melkor_, JuanCena2_54, Housekings, HouseOfWinter Survivors: '''Dunethunder76mx, Imperial_Bulldog, KakuLuca, DoomsdayDevin, ChizardG_666, CannabisRainbows', '''Factions: Erebor And Valar vs Easterlings and Utumno', Outcome: Als Knot taken by Erebor. Name: 4th Battle of Mering Stream, Date: 6/13/16, Region: Mering Stream (Rohan), Players: OhDarkSorrow, Beau1278, JuanCena2_54, __Melkor_, Survivors: Juancena2_54, __Melkor_, Factions: Rohan, Rivendell VS Utumno, Outcome: Mering Stream taken by Utumno Name: Battle of the Wold, Date: 6/13/16, Region: The Wold (Rohan), Players: OhDarkSorrow, Dunethunder76mx, Beau1278, kmakicker, Juancena2_54, __Melkor_, Survivors: Dunethunder76mx, Factions: Utumno VS Rohan, Rivendell, Erebor, Outcome: Seige of The Wold unsuccessful Name: Seige of Edoras, Date: 6/13/16, Region: Edoras (Rohan), Players: OhDarkSorrow, Dunethunder76mx, Quicksilver053, Imperial_Bulldog , Juancena2_54, __Melkor_, Survivors: Dunethunder76mx, OhDarkSorrow, Imperial_Bulldog , Outcome: Edoras retaken by Rohan Name: Reclaiming of Mering Stream, Date: 6/13/16, Region: Mering Stream (Rohan), Players: Quicksilver053, Survivors: Quicksilver053, Outcome: Utumno surrender Mering Stream and withdraw all forces from Rohan. Name: Battle of Entwade Port, Date: 6/15/16, Region: Rohan, Players: Quicksilver053, OhDarksorrow,musket dragon VS _Devil_, Roumajj, and pvj, Survivors: musketdragon, Outcome: Entwade Port defended. Name: Two Battles of Annuminas, Date: 6/22/16, Region: Eriador Downs, Players: (1) OhDarkSorrow, Bokops, Imperial_Bulldog VS Juancena2_54,Archangel_7, (2) OhDarkSorrow, Eriol, Imperial_Bulldog, Kazantha, VS Archangel_7, CraqueTuga2002, Survivors: (1) Juancena2_54, (2) OhDarkSorrow, Eriol, Imperial_Bulldog, Kazantha, Outcome: Annuminas captured by Utumno and then retaken by Rangers of the North. Name: Battle of Vintner Court, Date: 7/6/16, Region: Dorwininon, Players: Dunethunder76mx, CannabisRainbows, Maas1234, Kazantha, Budderb123, AndrewofAlbania. Survivors: Budderb123, Factions: Erebor, Dorwinion, and Rivendell vs Mordor and Gundabad, Outcome: Dorwinion Capitulates. Name: Siege of West Osgiliath, Date: 8/14/16, Region: Gondor, Players: _Devil, GamerElite9 VS Adrish, (Bilbo's IGN needed). Survivors: Adrish, ____. Factions: Dunland & Mordor vs Gondor & The Shire. Outcome: West Osgiliath succesfully defended